WITCH Y LA VIAJERA DEL TIEMPO
by sariah.romero
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si un día, te encuentras con una chica que dice venir del futuro y además ser tu hija? La vida de la guardiana del corazón de kandrakar esta a punto de dar un giro inesperado y sus amigas están dispuestas a ayudar, aunque las cosas no serán tan sencillas como piensan...¿Cuantas cosas puede cambiar una niña de doce años? ¿quien es Nerissa? Y...


¿Que pasaría si un día, te encuentras con una chica que dice venir del futuro y además ser tu hija? La vida de la guardiana del corazón de kandrakar esta a punto de dar un giro inesperado y sus amigas están dispuestas a ayudar, aunque las cosas no serán tan sencillas como piensan...¿Cuantas cosas puede cambiar una niña de doce años? ¿quien es Nerissa? Y ¿porque una tropa de Meridian esta suelta en Heatherfield? Situada a mediados de los doce portales.

 **W.I.T.C.H Y LA VIAJERA DEL TIEMPO**

 **CAPITULO 1: SOÑANDO CON LAS ROSAS NEGRAS**

Es el final, la oscuridad se ha apoderado de todo, el Corazón de Kandrakar se ha apagado ¿Quien nos salvara ahora? la destrucción es inminente y el frió arrasa con las rosas. Las rosas, el jardín secreto, todo, destruido por la antigua bruja. Las lagrimas corren por sus mejillas y la sensación de calidez desaparece, todo ha terminado.

Y desde la cima mas alta, una joven guardiana observa con horror la destrucción que aquel lugar al que siempre había sido su hogar. La Tierra, Meridian ¿cual es la diferencia? ya no existe ninguna. Se han ido, junto al soplo de un fuerte viento.

-Debemos movernos mi señora- alguien llama a la distancia, sin embargo, no lo escucha.

Una lagrima cristalina recorre su rostro, no le importa, ya nada importa, todo se ha perdido. Con fuerza sujeta el tallo de la rosa negra entre sus manos, como si su vida dependiera de eso. Un pequeño hilo de sangre recorre su pulgar, de nuevo, no le importa, la observa con aprecio recordando el roce de sus manos cuando le obsequio la rosa negra. Rodeada de amor y calidez, la ultima que queda de aquel jardín que nadie comprende, tan solo ella.

Un grito, solo un grito de dolor la regresa a la realidad, es el, el es el que grita y una punzada golpea su corazón cuando escucha las risas de la mujer. Nerissa lo ha herido, las W.I.T.C.H están muertas y ella esta sola, encerrada en un frió calabozo sucumbiendo ante un veneno de odio y ambición, su pequeña Willow

* * *

Despierta jadeando a causa del miedo, el sudor se ha hecho presente y con su mano derecha, aprieta sobre su corazón, como si aquello fuese a alivianar sus temores. Cinco noches, ya eran cinco noches seguidas y el miedo seguía siendo el mismo, sus amigas muertas, un grito, una rosa y una niña ¿Que significa? es lo que se pregunta cada noche.

\- ¿de nuevo otra pesadilla?- escucho una chillante vocesita en la mesa de noche, junto a su cama, no tenia ni que girarse para saber de quien se trataba, despertador era el unico electrodoméstico que permanecía despierto siempre ¿Como era posible?. Sonrió, recordando el momento en el que su madre lo había comprado, había dicho algo, sobre... un pequeño problema de sueño, claro que nadie jamas imagino que, el pequeño aparato podía llegar a tener mente propia, hablar, cualquiera que lo creyera debería de estar loco, bueno, cualquiera que no supiera el gran secreto que la joven pelirroja guarda tan cuidadosamente.

La joven asintió sin decir palabra, apenas intentando recuperarse del susto -es horrible- dijo simplemente. La habitación se quedo en silencio por algunos instantes, contrastando con la oscuridad de la habitación que permanecía con las ventanas cerradas, trayendo mas obscuridad en su interior.

-sabes que es bueno que cuentes tus miedos, pero te aconsejo que comiences a correr o llegaras tarde a la escuela...de nuevo- el repentino comentario del despertador, le hizo dar un salto.

-no bromees con esas cosas, que ni siquiera ha amanecido- dijo rápidamente la joven, mientras intentaba reconciliar el sueño.

Molesto por no ser tomado en cuenta, el despertador bufo en un vago intento por que la joven se pusiera de pie -deverias mirar la hora- dijo un poco desesperado.

Will se sentó un poco adormilada y volteo la vista hacia el pequeño despertador que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche, observo la hora por unos instantes -7:00 am- parpadeo, y entonces comenzó la locura. Will salto de su cama, buscando sus cosas mientras corría al rededor de toda su habitación, entre gritos y tropezones

-Porque no me despertaste antes? Sabes que debería estar en la escuela- reclamo entre apuros

-seguro no tendríamos este problema todas las mañanas, si por una vez, decidieras dormir temprano- le respondió el despertador un poco ofendido

-suficiente con los regaños de mi mama, muchas gracias-reclamo la joven mientras tomaba su mochila y salia corriendo de su cuarto, dejando atrás al pobre despertador que parecía comenzar un sermón sobre responsabilidades y prioridades.

* * *

 ***WILL P.O.V.***

De nuevo tarde, ¿como es que siempre pasa lo mismo? si no hubiese sido por nuestra ultima misión a Meridian, seguro que no estaría en este problema. Todo lo que sucede a mi alrededor siempre esta involucrado con Meridian, con el corazón, o la magia ¿una guardiana no puede tener un descanso? ¿porque no puedo ser como las demás chicas?, ellas no tienen que escapar de ogros y serpientes gigantes, me gustaría no tener que guardar mas secretos a mi mama, quisiera dejar de escapar por las noches con miedo a que alguien alguna vez descubra mi secreto, no quiero mas secretos, por un momento, me imagino que todo es tan solo un mal sueño, pero siempre despierto a la realidad.

Me acerco con cuidado al refrigerador mientras busco algo para desayunar, a estas horas, mi mama ya debe de haberse ido a trabajar, como siempre, ni siquiera me ha esperado, no es que lo necesite, después de todo, desde que soy una guardiana de la muralla, nuestra relación se ha visto mas lejana cada vez mas ¿sabrá que le miento? no puede, no debe saberlo.

-Will, su madre ha mencionado que se retrasaría en el trabajo, por lo que espera no encontrarla despierta- me dijo tranquilamente el refrigerador mientras continuaba buscando algo de comida -siempre lo mismo- suspire mentalmente y luego le agradecí al refrigerador, que tuviera el tacto de al menos avisar, cosa que mi madre no tiene.

Comenze a comer pan tostado con mermelada, sin embargo, mis pensamientos estaban en otra parte. Llegaría tarde a la escuela, eso ya era seguro, ni aun con mis poderes de guardiana podría llegar a tiempo, así que, ¿para que preocuparme ahora? seguro que el señor Collins encontraría cualquier cosa que decirle a mi mama sobre mi, aun si llegase a tiempo.

Como con tranquilidad, sin prestarle mucha atención en realidad. Hay algo extraño esta mañana, en mi mente no habían pensamientos de batallas, exámenes ni siquiera la mas reciente discusión con mi mama, acerca de sus salidas con mi profesor de Historia

En mi mente, corrían las imágenes de mi mas recienten enfrentamiento, cara a cara con el Príncipe Phobos, el tirano gobernador de Meridian. Ahí es donde todo esta mal, no debería pensar en eso, pero no puedo evitarlo... siento crecer un sonrojo en mi rostro cuando pienso en la sensación eléctrica que corrió por mi cuerpo, al sentir la calidez de su mano sosteniendo mi mentón. Luego, recuerdo, como desapareció el temor que tenia en un principio, cuando limpio mis lagrimas. El corazón estaba ahí, tan cerca de el, pero no lo tomo, podía hacerlo, estaba indefensa ¿porque no lo tomo? somos enemigos, pudo haber terminado con todo en aquel mismo momento, pero yo aun conservo el Corazón de Kandrakar ¿Que paso?

Cojo mi mochila y camino hacia la puerta, tengo aquella rara sensación de ser vigilada, sin embargo no hay nadie, abro la puerta y ahí voy, en camino a la escuela...

* * *

 ***NORMAL P.O.V.***

Oculta entre algunos arbustos, una joven encapuchada a sonreído -es ella- dijo casi para si, mientras le observaba alejándose en su bicicleta. Los pocos rayos del sol, que llegaban hacia la joven, permitieron visualizar un poco de su largo y rojizo cabello.

Con cuidado saco de entre la capucha oscura, un pequeño objeto que resplandecía en calor, sus ojos azulados grisáceos se entornaron hacia el objeto con admiración y con una sonrisa desapareció.

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí llega el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, este seria una versión mejorada, de la historia que había empezado a escribir hace algún tiempo...Espero que les guste (Dejen comentarios porfa)**_


End file.
